Mabel the Meddler
by TrevorSampson
Summary: Mabel still wants Dipper and Wendy to be a couple, so she takes matters into her own hands, but not everything goes according to plan.
1. More than Movies?

Mabel, Lee, Nate, Robbie and Tambry were hanging out at the. Mystery Shack. The gang had decided to hang out after the Woodstick festival, but Thompson was busy and Wendy & Dipper had "movie night". They were playing football to pass the time when Soos came by.

"Yo, what up dogs? Where's Dipper and Wendy?" Soos said.

"Uh, they are at Wendy's house." Lee replied.

"What? Like a date or something?" Soos asked.

"No, they're just watching a movie." Tambry said.

"Two people, alone, watching a movie. Sounds like a date to me." Soos said.

"Haha, that's actually a good point. Maybe they are making out or something." Nate said, passing the football to a surprisingly good receiver, Mabel.

"Nope, friend zone." Mabel said.

"You know, they do actually make a good couple. They always spend time together alone. They kind of already seem like a couple to me." Lee said.

"Yeah, even when I was dating Wendy they spent a lot of time together alone." Robbie said.

"Dude, are they, like, withholding information from us? Like Monica and Chandler?" Nate asked.

"Maybe. We should go spy on them!" Mabel said.

"Isn't that kinda creepy?" Lee said.

"Uh, Dipper and I are twins, so it doesn't count." Mabel said

"Hard to argue with that logic. So, who wants to join us and be a creeper?" Soos asked.

"Uh, we're good. Tambry and I were about to catch a movie." Robbie said.

"See, look at that! A couple is seeing a movie!" Soos said.

"Alright. Let's go. I still think it's kinda creepy, but curiosity has got the best of me." Lee said.

"I'm in too!" Nate announced.

The four of them drove the golf cart to Wendy's house. When they arrived, they peered into the window, but just saw one of Wendy's brothers playing games on the TV.

"Wait, where are they?" Lee asked.

Soos looked up. "Dude, I can see a light in that window, pointing upwards. They are in Wendy's bedroom!"

"Whoa! I didn't expect that." Nate replied.

"Hehehe!" Mabel said.

"So, want to look in?" Soos asked.

"Whoa, no. God only knows what we might see." Lee said.

"I must know!" Mabel said.

Mabel jumped on Soos' shoulders and peered into the window.

"They're just watching a movie. Not holding hands or anything." Mabel said.

"Wow, I guess they really are "just friends." Nate said.

"Too bad, really. They'd make a great couple." Lee said.

"Oh no, Lee. They are a great couple. They just don't know it yet." Mabel replied, with a smile.


	2. The Potion

**By popular demand, this story will now have another chapter! (Ok, one person suggested it, but I had nothing better to do today, so what the heck?)**

Mabel sat down on her bed next to Waddles. After Soos, Lee, Nate and her had gone to Wendy's, they all had other places to go, so she headed home. Mabel couldn't get the whole Dipper/Wendy thing out of her mind. She felt bad about what she did in the bunker, and decided if she hadn't interfered like that, maybe things would be different. Then, a thought sprung into her mind. When she was at the Love God's fan, she picked up a piece of paper that appeared to be some sort of recipe. She took out the paper. It had a few mystical-sounding ingredients listed, and at the bottom, it said "First two people who drink this will instantly fall in love." It was perfect! It was the same potion that made Robbie and Tambry fall in love. Mabel could make up for her interference by, well, interfering. She didn't see how anything could go wrong.

Dipper came in the door, and she quickly hid the paper.

"So, how was tonight?" Mabel asked.

"Cool." Dipper said simply. "Nothing interesting happened?" Mabel asked.

"No, Mabel, remember? We're just friends." Dipper said.

"That's what you think." Mabel whispered.

"Well, good night." Dipper said.

"Good night!" Mabel said.

After about fifteen minutes, Mabel snuck out of bed and went over to Dipper. She grabbed his journal and snuck downstairs. She knew the journal might help her locate the ingredients, but she didn't want to ask Dipper to borrow them, because she didn't want him to suspect anything. After about fifteen minutes of looking, she found out where she could obtain every ingredient she needed. Luckily, all of them were no longer than a ten-minute walk from the Mystery Shack. Once Mabel got all of the ingredients, she mixed them together, and formed a glowing pink liquid identical to the one she gave to Robbie and Tambry. Mabel smiled, bottled it, and decided to put it in Dipper and Wendy's drinks tomorrow. Mabel went to bed with the confidence that she was the best match maker out there.


	3. Plan Gone Awry

When Mabel awoke, Dipper was already downstairs. She excitedly got dressed, grabbed the potion, and ran downstairs to begin her plan.

"Morning, Dip!" Mabel said.

"Morning." Dipper said.

Mabel went to the refrigerator and grabbed two cans of Pitt Cola. She added some of the love potion to each. Now she just had to wait for Wendy. She set them down on the table, and went to watch TV, but turned around and saw Soos about to take a sip of the Cola.

"No, no, no!" Mabel yelled.

"Aww, man. Why can't I have it?" Soos asked. Mabel whispered her plan to Soos.

"Oh, okay!" Soos smiled.

"Can I have that cola?" Dipper asked.

"Uh, sure." Mabel replied, handing it to him. He took a sip, and he seemed to be in a trance. Mabel knew the poiton wouldn't work until another person drunk it.

Just then, Mabel heard the front door open.

"Hey, braces." said the voice of Pacifica Northwest. Mabel moaned.

"What are you doing here?" Mabel asked.

"Just looking for a place for my dad to buy some more propety." Pacifica said.

"Like you don't have enough already?" Mabel said.

"When you're rich, you can never have enough." Pacifica said.

Mabel could hardly stop herself from laughing at the irony of the statement.

"I'm thirsty." Pacifica said. Then, she grabbed the Pitt Cola off the table.

"No! Don't drink that!" Mabel screamed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Pacifica sneered, and then she took a sip. Suddenly, she looked in Dipper's direction.

"Oh, right. That's why I'm here! Dipper, want to come to a dance with me?" Pacifica said.

"Sure!" Dipper said.

"Nooooo!" Mabel yelled, but the two had already left. Mabel had meddled again, and this time she had really messed up.


	4. Bad To Worse

Mabel slumped down on the floor. Not only had she butchered any chance of Dipper and Wendy being together, she had also made her brother fall in love with her rival. Just then, Wendy walked in.

"Why so sad?" Wendy asked.

Mabel hesitated, but figured there was no harm in telling her. She would find out eventually.

"Uh, Dipper and Pacifica are dating." Mabel said.

"Really, why would he date that rich idiot?" Wendy asked.

"Heh, I don't know." Mabel said, not wanting to mention the love potion. "Why don't you ask him."

"Alright. I think we're having movie night tomorrow. I'll ask him about it then." Wendy replied.

"Uh, I don't think movie night is happening anymore." Soos said, coming into the room.

"Why?" Wendy said, seemingly upset.

"Do you really think Pacifica will want her boyfriend to go to another girl's house and watch a movie with her alone?" Soos explained.

"Why not? Nothing's going on between us." Wendy said.

"Pacifica doesn't know that." Mabel said.

"Neither does anyone else." Soos said.

Mabel punched Soos for saying too much, but it was too late.

"What?" Wendy said.

"Nothing." Mabel said.

"No, seriously, do you guys think there is something going on between me and Dipper? Because there isn't!" Wendy said.

"No..well, we didn't." Soos said.

Just then, Nate and Robbie walked through the door.

"What's up?" Nate said.

"Mabel and Soos think there is something between me and Dipper! Crazy, right?" Wendy said.

"Yeah, we all do, Wendy!" Nate said. Mabel face-palmed. She forgot how dumb boys could be sometimes.

"Yeah, Wendy. Even when we were dating, you liked him better." Robbie said.

"Really guys? He's twelve! I'm not interested!" Wendy said, storming off.

"What happened?" Nate asked.

"Uh, I was trying to make Dipper and Wendy fall in love with this love potion, but instead, Dipper and Pacifica fell in love." Mabel said.

"That rich girl? What love potion?" Nate asked.

"Not important. Anyway, we need to break them up." Mabel said.

"Why? If they're happy, why meddle more?" Soos asked.

"Because Dipper can't date Pacifica! She's horrible!" Mabel said.

"Dude, I just got a text from him. It says "Best date ever. Had first kiss. Woot woot." Soos said.

"Nooo! This is all going wrong! All wrong! Mabel yelled.


	5. Artificial Love

Mabel laid on her bed, next to an oinking Waddles. She couldn't believe that she messed up again. Maybe her matchmaking skills weren't as good as she thought. she didn't even have a formula for an anti-love potion. A while later, Dipper came in the door.

"Mabel, I'm in love! That was the best night of my life!" Dipper said excitedly.

"With Pacifica? Really?" Mabel said.

"She really isn't that bad at all!" Dipper said.

Mabel couldn't decided whether to tell Dipper what happened or not. On one hand, she wanted him to understand what happened. On the other, he was really happy right now.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Mabel said, deciding to avoid mentioning the potion

"Oh, and I'll have to cancel our mini-golf thing tomorrow. Pacifica and I are going on another date." Dipper said.

Mabel had had it. "IT WAS A POTION!" Mabel screamed.

"What?" Dipper asked, taken by surprise.

"Think for a second. How did you even end up going out with Pacifica?" Mabel asked.

"Hmm.. we just saw each other and felt a connection, I guess." Dipper said.

"It doesn't work like that! Look, I spiked your soda with a love potion." Mabel said.

"What?! Why?" Dipper yelled.

"Uh, I wanted you and Wendy to fall in love, but Pacifica accidentally drank it." Mabel said.

"Really? Mabel, come on! It's bad enough you pushed me into that metal closet. Why do you keep trying to meddle in my personal life?" Dipper said.

"I just.." Mabel stuttered.

"I don't want to hear it. Please, I'm not one of your puppets!" Dipper yelled, storming off.

Mabel started to cry. She never remembered Her brother ever being this mad at her. She felt awful. She decided to consult her friends. After she called Candy and Grenda, they came to the shack quickly. She explained the situation.

"I'm kind of on Dipper's side here." Candy said.

"Yeah, I know I was wrong. How can I fix it, though?" Mabel said.

"Well, maybe you could find that love god again." Grenda suggested. "He was hot."

"Yeah, I don't think I can." Mabel said.

"Well, the potion is only for initial love, right? It will wear off eventually?" Candy asked.

"I'm not sure. It says at the bottom the love will continue forever if the two people are meant for each other." Mabel said.

"Do you really think Dipper and Pacifica are meant for each other?" Candy asked.

"I don't know. I would've said no before, but I have lost all confidence in my love skills." Mabel said.

"Then I don't know. I really don't." Candy said.

Weeks went by. Dipper started talking to Mabel again, but not with the usual warmness and compassion. More like a coworker than a sister. He also spent a lot of time with Pacifica. After their relationship made it to the end of the summer, Mabel feared it would last forever.

"At least he's happy." Soos said.

"No. Dipper isn't. When he's with Pacifica, he's somebody else. The Dipper I used to know would never act like that. He was always himself with Wendy. That love potion creates artificial love." Mabel said.

"What about Robbie and Tambry?" Soos said.

"They seem like themselves, though. That couple actually makes sense." Mabel said.

"I just don't know. I just don't know." Soos said.


	6. The Love God

On the second to last day of summer, Mabel took a walk in town. She walked to Greasy's diner and sat down.

"You." a voice said behind her.

Mabel turned around. It was the love god.

"What are you doing here?" Mabel asked.

"Looking for someone who stole my recipe. I needed to make some more of it and the page was missing. Last time I used it was here. Wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" the love god asked.

Mabel hated lying, so she just said "Sorry! I found it on the ground." Mabel said, handing him the paper.

The love god gave her a scowl. "You didn't use this, did you?

"Um..just, like once." Mabel said.

"Don't ever mess with my magic again!" The love god said.

"Listen, I accidentally gave the potion to the wrong people. Do you think you could break them up for me?" Mabel asked.

"No can do. First, I'm not doing a favor for you. Second, if the love isn't meant to be, they'll break up anyway." the love god said.

Mabel frowned. "But it's really important!"

"Nope. Love god out!" The love god said, leaving the diner.

Mabel sighed, and walked home. When she went up in the attic, she was suddenly hugged by Dipper, who was crying.

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked. "Pacifica broke up with me. She didn't want to do long distance." Dipper said sadly.

"Oh, that's...too bad." Mabel was initially happy, but actually began to feel sad because of how upset her brother was.

"I guess you just weren't meant to be." Mabel said.

"Yeah." Dipper sniffled.

Just then, Wendy knocked on the door. "Hey Dipper, I know we haven't had movie night in a while, but it's your last night here, and I found a good one." Wendy said.

Dipper paused. Mabel nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Dipper said.

Dipper wiped away his tears, and went out the door. Maybe everything would work out after all.


	7. Prom

It was Dipper's prom night. He should be happy. But Mabel took one look at him and knew something was wrong.

"What's up, Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"Nothing." Dipper said.

"We're twins. I know something's bothering you." Mabel said.

"I'm fine. C'mon, let's go pick up Colin and Zoe." Dipper said. Colin and Zoe were cousins, and were the dates of the Pines twins. They drove over to their house. Colin was waiting for Mabel with his tuxedo on.

"You look beautiful." Colin said.

"Thanks!" Mabel replied, smiling.

"Sup, Dipper?" Zoe said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello, uh, let's go!" Dipper said.

Dipper, now a licensed driver, drove the four of them to the prom at Piedmont High School. Mabel and Colin talked and held hands in the back, but Zoe sat awkwardly up front with Dipper.

"Is something wrong, Dipper? You don't seem yourself." Zoe said.

"No, I'm happy! I'm ready." Dipper said, but Mabel could tell he was lying. They arrived, greeted other friends, had snacks, danced, and talked. Towards the end of the night, a slow song came on, and Colin asked Mabel to dance. She said yes, but she motioned to Dipper, indicating for him to ask Zoe. He did so, and Mabel saw them go out on the dance floor.

After the prom was over, both Colin and Zoe had to leave early, but the Pines stayed for the after party.

"Dipper. I'm your twin. I know something is wrong. Tell me now!" Mabel said.

"Ok, look." Dipper said, whispering. "I just kept... missing someone the whole night." Dipper said.

"Who?" Mabel asked.

Dipper sighed. "Wendy."

"Wendy? But remember, you got over her years ago! And you're so happy with Zoe!" Mabel said.

"I know, I know. I really do like Zoe. But there's this part of me that knows I will never truly get over Wendy. When I think back to the time we spent together that summer, all I can think about was how she was the one." Dipper said.

Mabel sighed. "I'm so sorry, Dipper."


	8. The Last One

Five Years Later

Five Years Later

Dipper and Mabel headed to Gravity Falls again. They were now college graduates.

"Surprise!" Wendy, Soos, and Stan shouted when the twins entered the room.

"Hey, guys!" Mabel said.

"Missed you!" Dipper said.

The five of them caught up and chatted for hours. Stan was still himself, although he was in a wheelchair. Soos was virtually unchanged. Wendy had clearly become an adult.

Throughout that whole summer, Soos, Wendy, Mabel and Dipper hung out and had the time of their lives. They saw movies, played laser tag, hung out with Lee and Nate, and hung out at the bar, now that they were all of legal age. Except for the bar, they all felt like they were kids again.

Towards the end of the summer, two big events were happening. Dipper and Mabel's 23rd birthday, and Wendy's move to New York. She had gotten a job offer and was moving there at the end of the summer. On the second to last day of summer, Dipper and Mabel received gifts from Soos and Wendy. Mabel went to the attic to play with her Bezazzler 2.0, while Wendy took Dipper aside for some sort of surprise present.

Twenty minutes later, Dipper came in the door with the biggest smile on his face.

"What happened?" Mabel asked.

Dipper pulled something out from behind his back.

"Journal 3?" Mabel asked. Dipper had lost it years ago saving Mabel during a battle with Gideon.

"Yeah. Wendy found it. And then.." Dipper said.

"Then what?" Mabel asked.

"And then.. I told her it was the best present I had ever recieved. And then she proved me wrong." Dipper said.

Mabel made a confused face.

"She kissed me." Dipper said.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Mabel said. "Are you guys, like, a couple now?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know." Dipper said. "I hope so. We didn't really talk."

"But, wait! Wendy is leaving tomorrow!" Mabel said.

Dipper gasped. "No!"

"You have to stop her!" Mabel said.

"Okay, I'll go." Dipper said.

Mabel scrolled through photos of Grenda's vegas wedding for a few minutes, before Dipper came back up, looking dejected.

"What happened?" Mabel asked.

"I..I asked her about the kiss, and she said it was the perfect way to say goodbye." Dipper said.

Mabel frowned. "No! You have to stop her."

"Who am I kidding? She was probably just throwing me a bone with that kiss. She'll never love me." Dipper said with a tear in his eye.

Mabel wanted to march down the stairs right now and talk to Wendy, but she knew she shouldn't meddle.

"Dipper, all I can say is, if you do nothing, you will regret it for the rest of your life." Mabel said.

"There's nothing I can do. Good night, Mabel." Dipper said.

"Good night, Dip." Mabel said. There was nothing worse for Mabel than seeing her brother so sad. But she knew when she got involved, it always ended badly.

The next morning, Dipper and Mabel sleepily ate breakfast while watching Ducktective. They mostly commented on the show, and no one mentioned the elephant in the room.

A few hours later, Wendy came by and announced she was leaving in twenty minutes. She said goodbye to everyone. Mabel saw Dipper trying not to cry. As Wendy drove off, Dipper sat down on the porch and put his hands in his face. Soos and Mabel looked at each other sadly, and decided to leave him alone for a while. A few minutes later, they came back out to try and cheer him up.

"Come on, dude. Maybe Wendy leaving isn't a bad thing. Maybe you'll finally get over her." Soos said.

"I don't want to get over her! I want to be with her!" Dipper said.

Mabel couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand seeing her brother like this. "DIPPER. RIGHT NOW, WE ARE GOING TO THE AIRPORT AND FINDING WENDY AND YOU ARE TELLING HER HOW YOU FEEL." Mabel screamed.

Dipper looked into his sister's eyes. "You know, Mabel. You're right. No matter what she says, I at least won't spend the rest of my life wondering what she would say." Dipper said.

"Yeah!" Mabel said, grabbing the hand of Dipper and running to the car. She shoved Dipper in the passenger seat, and started the car.

"How will we even get there in time?" Dipper asked.

"When there's no cops around, anything's legal!" Mabel yelled, flooring the gas pedal.

In only twenty minutes, Mabel and Dipper had reached the airport.

"Her flight leaves in ten minutes!" Dipper said.

Mabel was not bothered by this, and ran with Dipper to the ticket counter. "Two tickets to New York, right now!" Mabel said.

"Ok, miss, that'll be.." the cashier said.

"Keep the change!" Mabel said, throwing a thick stack of twenties down.

"Have a nice flight!" The man said happily, handing them their tickets.

"You spent all that money?" Dipper asked.

"It's for love!" Mabel said.

After a few terminals, they reached Wendy's and saw her red hair as she was about to walk onto the plane.

"WENDY!" Mabel screamed, making her, and everyone else, turn around.

"Oh my gosh! Mabel? Dipper? What are you doing here?" Wendy said, visibly concerned.

Mabel smiled at Dipper, and pushed him forward.

"Ok, Wendy. Look. I am in love with you. That kiss was like, the best moment of my life, and I want to be with you. Please, don't leave. Stay with me." Dipper said.

Wendy looked stunned. "I..I..I'm sorry. I have to go."

Wendy turned around and got on the plane. Dipper turned back to Mabel with tears in his eyes, and Mabel gave him a hug. "I really thought she might stay." Dipper said.

"I did, too." Mabel said.

They drove slowly back to the Mystery Shack. When Dipper got home, he went up to his room. Mabel noticed the phone had a new voicemail. She realized quickly that it was for Dipper, and called him down to listen.

"Dipper." the voice of Wendy said. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to leave you like that. You just took me by surprise, and started telling me things, and I didn't know what to do. I don't want you to think I don't feel the same way, because I do. I do love you, Dipper. I've known it deep down since the moment I first met you."

There was a pause. Dipper's face was filled with mixed emotions.

"Wait. What am I doing? You're Dipper! I have to be with you!" Wendy said in the message. Then, the message became muffled, and Wendy was no longer speaking into the phone. She seemed to be talking to an attendant.

"I have to get off this plane." Wendy said.

"Sorry, miss. It's too late." a hard-to-make out voice said.

"No, I have to. To tell someone I love them." Wendy said. Then, the message became static and ended.

Dipper stared at the phone, frantically saying, "Did she get off the plane?"

The door opened, and Wendy walked in. "I got off the plane." Wendy said.

Dipper smiled, and ran to kiss her. As much as Mabel wanted to stay, she knew this was Dipper and Wendy's moment to be alone. She left the room, and knew that she was right all along that they were a great couple.

**Author's Note: For those of you who didn't realize, this is a parody of the final "Friends" episode**


End file.
